Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs desired printing on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art for transmitting and receiving print data for printing by wireless communication using a printer that performs printing on a print-receiving medium is already known. According to this prior art, the printer acquires the desired print data from a base station (access point) of a wireless LAN that covers the used location of the printer, and performs printing based on the print data.
As described above, in a case of a printer that acquires print data from an access point by wireless communication, the prior art described above which requires the printer to be connected to the access point in an information transmittable and receivable manner requires the user who newly purchased the printer to set a connection between the access point and printer by manually operating a specific button on the operation panel provided to the access point, for example. Further, in addition to the technique of the prior art described above, a technique for connecting an operation terminal, such as a PC, to a printer by a wired connection and setting the connection between the printer and access point by an operation from the operation terminal is also known, for example. In either case, however, the user must manually operate the access point and operation terminal, which is extremely troublesome. As a result, the user cannot perform desired printing quickly and easily.